For a Slave to Escape
by Crazy Curly Cyanide
Summary: She doesn't know her name, where she is, or what she is looking for in particular. But she knows the general direction, and that's all she needs.


The nuclear sun was beating down on the folks of the Wasteland. Sweat broke out, stinging the wounds of the crying people; Slave One, Slave Two, and Slave Bitch. They all cringed periodically, the pain of their bare feet scraping along the dry, rocky ground, the pain of dust in their eyes, how their shackles were rubbing their ankles and wrists in the most unpleasant way.

The leaders, a pair of rambunctious dorks hoping to get some dangerous caps off of their living, breathing, miserable stock of human trade, were not comfortable, but rather better suited than that of the slaves. They wore hats that protected their faces, and their small supply of purified water kept them happy and cooler.

Slave Bitch, the one in the middle and whose adventures we'll follow, eyed the woman beside her who bared a gun, ushering them along the wastes. A mutated vulture like creature flew overhead, and Slave Bitch was sure that vultures weren't naturally meant for this area. Of course, she wasn't from here, but she had read once or twice in her life. She eyed the gunman again and with a deep breath, Slave Bitch closed her eyes and stopped her feet, letting her body sway forward and hit the ground. The impact rattled her a little, the world becoming a little too bright for her tastes.

"Shit, Mindy, Slave Bitch is down." One of the slavers got off his Brahmin and pulled a long branch from the pack on its back. He brought the stick down on her a few times and the fourth time she caught it and pulled, bringing the slaver down with a thump. The other turned to point her gun, and she was daring enough to pull up and grab the barrel, yanking it from his unsuspecting hands. They weren't the most experienced apparently, how could they think they could convince other slave traders? They'd be shackled up themselves in they appeared weak, explaining the over compensated 'bad boy' thing they were trying to pull off. Neither one even knew how to fire!

Slave Bitch finally gained control of the weapon and fired, hitting the girl in the cheek due to her weak position. Mindy began screaming, holding her face and sobbing. Realizing the other was not making a move to attack her, Slave Bitch pointed her rifle at him.

"RICKY! SHE FUCKING SHOT ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO SOMETHING!" Mindy screeched and Ricky looked uneasy.

"What? Like…like hit her? I don't know man; I knew we shouldn't have tried this. Do I just hit her or-" Ricky asked, biting his nail. A pop resounded in the air.

"R-r-r-icky?" Mindy wailed. Slave Bitch pulled the boy towards her and grabbed the keys from his belt, struggling with her ankles. She wrestled her cuffs off and threw them in the distance. The two other slaves stared at her with wide eyes. Slave Bitch dropped the key on the ground in front of them, and then the gun.

She walked over to the Brahmin, opening its pack and grabbing a 44 magnum, a pack of cigarettes, a satchel of caps, and a leather jacket. She swung the leather jacket around her, not minding that the only other particles of clothing she had on were her underwear pieces. She eyed the area slowly, and noticed the other slaves were far too afraid to move.

_They don't know English, and they're in a strange land. Remember when you were stuck like that once? _She thought but shook the words away. Her eyes landed on Ricky's combat boots, so she took those too, sliding them on as she balanced a cigarette on her lips. As she was tying the laces, she looked up again at the slaves. They still hadn't moved. The growing darkness casted shadows on their faces, highlighting the exhaustion and age that grew by the day; they were really desperate and scared.

Slave Bitch nodded her head at them. "Nao oni napushta?" She tried. They stared at her, and one began quietly sobbing and shaking her head. Slave Bitch grabbed the blanket from the Brahmin's back, and walked forward to the woman who cried. She wrapped it around her, and then grabbed hold of her own gun. Mindy was on the ground, quickly losing blood and becoming delirious.

"Kanai oni wante_ ona_ deatah un?" The pair nodded, closing their eyes and biting their lips so hard it drew blood. Slave Bitch aimed her gun at Mindy's head, and fired. Without looking back at the pair, she headed east, hoping never to hear the heart wrenching sobs she heard until they faded in the distance

* * *

When Slave Bitch reached a town, she was pulled into a church and being pampered over. An hour later she was in a comfy pair of pants and a jacket. Her pockets were heavy, the leather and the boots gave her a nice little mountain of caps, add that to the caps she took from the cow and her amount was well over 800. What she sold gave her 200, the slaver's had 400, and she managed to 'come upon' 200 in the bag of a man who was harassing the priestess. She was doing well for an escaped slave.

She left another hour later into the wasteland, and she wandered for many more. She came across the Brahmin and the corpses of Mindy and Ricky. The others were gone. The Brahmin was still sitting there however, in all his cute, mutated glory. Slave Bitch shrugged and sat high atop him, scoping the land before her. She shrugged and kicked her heels, sending him lurching on.

* * *

**Nao oni napushta- Are you alright?**

**Kanai oni wante ona deatah un?- Would you prefer _I _ended it?**


End file.
